Something Special On Valentines Day
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: It's valentines day! will Kagome n Inuyasha hook up? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. A Special Suprise

**Something Special On Valentines Day!**

Yes Kagome and Inuyasha had their little I mean **HUGE** afternoon fight and as usual Kagome went home. But today was different, for today was Valentines day! Kagome had explained to the others ( yes Inuyasha too.) what valentines day is about.

**At The Well.**

"Kagome don't go... _plez_ don't."

"Don't worry Sango I'll be back tommorrow."

"But Inuyasha didn't..."

"I know..."

"**_Uhhhhhhhh?_**"

"Well you see I'm doing something special for him ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes,... and Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Well in an hour or so tell Inuyasha that I told you before I left to come see me?"

"Sure."

"Thanx Sango,... your the best!"

"Your welcome."

"K bye!"

"Bye!"

**1 Hour later.**

"**THAT BITCH WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?**"

"Inuyasha?"

"**WHAT NOW?**"

"Kagome told me to tell in an hour which has passed, to go and see her."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"I dunno."

"Why?"

"I dunno!"

"Sure..."

"Inuyasha will you just go? You're irritating the shit of me!"

"Fine!"

"Oh and she said to go through the door... don't go to her room k?"

"Whatever!"

**Kagome's House.**

You can hear Kagome running down the stairs. "Inuyasha... I see you decided to come." He heard Kagome say before he was even able to see her.

"How'd ya know it was me? It could of been somebody else."

"Nope everybody in the house is outta town for 3 months... **_ahhhhhhhhhhh_** house to myslf... so peaceful and quiet..."

"**You ain't staying here for very **_l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-long?_"

"Something wrong? Is it my dress?"

"Why's it so so so short?"

"Style is all."

_gulp. _Inuyasha was resisting the urge to kiss her right there. Oh and if your wondering Kagome's wearing a really, really, really short strapless dress and platforms,... and one of those scarf thingies. And it's **_RED!_** Inuyasha's fav colour!

"So why'd you want me here?"

"To talk."

"Why?"

"Well I've known you for like 2 years (Yes this has to do when Kagome is 17! 18 in March.) now and... I really don't know you..."

"How do you not know me?"

"Well... I don't know you... like I do ... just not very well ... like I know Sango's past and her secerets same with Miroku! We've each gotten' closer all of us... that is... besides you... . Why won't you talk about it? It will make you feel better about your past and yourself."

"Well you haven't been through with what I have..."

"Inuyasha.."

"Save it."

"But Inuyasha it will help... and ..."

"**WHAT DID I JUST SAY? SAVE IT!**"

"Inuyasha will you _plez_ just listen?"

"Fine."

"Inuyasha talking helps... and so does crying... I won't laugh if you cry... I've already seen you cry... remember when you thought I died in that fire?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said with disappointment in his voice. (Like it sount like when you were just proven' wrong about something.)

"See... . Plez Inuyasha speak to me... . And if you don't want the others to know... I won't tell them."

"Even Sango?"

"Mhm."

"Still..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Look I had to raise myself since I was 7! My father died when I was 3! And my mother died when I was 7! And when she died Sesshoumaru turned on me! We used to close brothers until my mother died. And one time he stripped me of my clothes.. beat me up and through me in a rat pit! There were dead ones floating in the water that was there... and the live ones were biting me... it took me 3 days to get out of that pit. I had all sorts of diseases. Then a family friend saw me... took me in... I took off at the age of 12 of search of the Shikon To Tama.Then at the age of 14 I found the jewel... and Kikyo... she was the only human who ever cared for me!

Then two years past... and that's when Kikyo and I had that talk... about becoming human... then Naraku. Ok?"

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said with a very upset voice.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she hugged him from behind.

"Sorry? For what? It's not your fault." He said said in a very down voice.

"I know... but I stil feel sorry for you.."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha..?"

"Yea?"

"There _is_ one thing that I realized."

"What?"

"Your only 18!"

"How?"

"You were 16 when you were pinned to the tree... so for those 50 years you were dead don't count for living years... 2 years ago you were 16... and now 18."

"19 March 3rd."

"**_REALLY? _**"

"Yea."

"Why haven't you ever told us when your birthday was?"

"I dunno. And was there another reason why you wanted me here?"

"For dinner."

"Why?"

"To tell you something important."

"What?"

"That I love you."

"Y-you love me?"

"Yea. Do you love me back?" With those words Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome.

"Of course I do! I love you with all my heart. Kagome I desire you... my heart desires you. Me and my heart need you in our life!"

_blush blush _"Really?" _blush blush._

"Yes. So how about we skip dinner for this?"

"For wh... **_mmmmmmmmmmmmm_**." Kagome didn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha kissed her. One of Inuyasha's arms was around her waist and the one on the back of her head to deepen' the kiss. Once Inuyasha's lips met her's she instintly closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. It was passion from the heart that made this kiss count, it was aggressive too. They never wanted to part, never wanted to be apart **_EVER! _**And they hoped it would be that way... but first Kikyo must rest in peace. And they stayed like that for 4 minutes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"That was awsome. You're such a great kisser!"

"So are you."

_blush blush_ "But Inuyasha I'm hungry."

_grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ "Ok. But I'm sitting next to you and... after we eat..." Inuyasha didn't need to continue cause the look in his eyes and look on his face told it all.

_blush blush_ "Inuyasha we can't do that unless I'm married. Sorry."

"Why?"

"Mom."

"But we still can... just get married after!"

"Well,... ok." Inuyasha just smirked.

**After Dinner.**

"So lets go to your room to have some fun! Shall we?"

"Why yes Master Inuyasha!" _giggle giggle_.

"Why'd you call me that?"

"You are the lord of the western clans are you not?"

"You can be **_soooooooooo_** silly at times Kagome."

**In Kagome's room.**

"Kagome... your clothes... off **NOW!**"

"Why don't you undress me?"

"Fine I will!"

_**After 20 minutes of fooling around they're both finally undressed.**_

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha that feels **_sooooooooooo_** good!"

"And you taste **_sooooooooooo _**good!"

_blush blush _"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha don't stop!"

"But it's mating time now!"

"Nevermind."

Inuyasha put his penis at Kagome entrance and enetered slowly, trying not to hurt her. Once he was in her comepletely he began moving in and out of her slowly. Then when she told him he can go faster so he did, then faster and faster and Kagome was beginnig to cry.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes except for the fact that it's my first time so it hurts."

"You wanna stop?"

"No."

"Ok your the boss." So Kagome was in a little a pain but still, she was enjoying it a little. Inuyasha on the other hand... was loving it he loved the tight feeling on his penis. Yup he enjoyed it! Like any other man would. Then finally Kagome sighed of relief that the pain had stopped so now she was also able to enjoy it as much as Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... push **_mmmmmmmmmmmm_** harder..."

"Ya sure?" Inuyasha said while smirking.

"**_Mmmmhhhhhhmmmmmmm _**and faster."

"Ok... one speedy sex coming right up!"

"You are such a k-k-kidder... . **_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha harder!"

"Ok." So Inuyasha pushed harder. And when he did she moaned and he pushed and she moaned.

"Inuyasha... harder." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and made him push harder. And when she said and did all that he growled at her. Playfully growled.

Then he leaned down and kissed her... they were having a battle with their tongues. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Wh-what about Kikyo? **_Mmmmmmmm_** harder!"

"Don't worry Kagome? Kikyo is nothing... cause you're everything to me." He said to Kagome meaning every word he said. "This hard enough?" He asked playfully.

"**_Mmmmmmmm_** harder! And do you mean that?"

"Yes... here hard enough?" He said as he went down to her breasts and began nipping at them. Then sucking... then biting.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmm_** yea that's hard enough... **_mmmmmmmmm_** faster."

"Ok boss another speedy sex coming up!"

_moan moan_. "Inuyasha... are you sure this is your first time? Because your excellent at this."

"My first time... I swear!"

"**_Mmmmmmm_** this feels **_sooooooooo_** good." _moan_. And with their conversation all over and done with they continued with their alone time. And just when Kagome was going to reach her climax... Inuyasha began to kiss her softly. (He got her into orgasm, and he also felt orgasm too k?)

**With the others.**

"I wonder what's taking them so long? Sango? What did Kagome say exactly?"

"She said she was planning a surprise for Inuyasha."

"She did?"

"Yea. Why?"

"You think she'll tell him her feelings?"

"I honestly don't know Miroku."

"Well if she does... lets hope it works out."

"Yea."

"So Sango what were you and Miroku talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha and whats taking them so long."

"Yea I wonder whats taking so long."

"Maybe she told him her feelings and it worked out. And now they're making out?"

"Possible... since Kagome _is_ 17."

"**_Soooooooooooooooooooooo_** whats there to do?" Shippo asked.

"No idea." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

**Back With Inuyasha and Kagome.**

They finshed their little fiasco back there and are completely tired out. "Kagome? Did you enjoy that?"

"Yea."

"Good."

"Me sleep now!"

"Ok. I'm also tired."

"Night."

"Night."

THE END! and if you guys want me to continue since this s'pose to be one shot. I can turn it into a chapie story... only if you reveiw and say so.


	2. Sango And Miroku's Turn!

**Something Special On Valentines Day!**

Hey, I figured I'd make it a chapie... yup that means 'Something Special On Valentines Day' Chapie 2! Well I should stop tellin' u this and get on on with the story ne? Ok well here it is!

**Ch.2 Sango and Miroku's Turn!**

Inuyasha woke-up to find his arm around somebody's waist... he was confused but only for a few seconds. Then he remembered last night. And snuggled up to Kagome and began licking her neck.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha..."

"Did you sleep well my love?"

_blush blush_ "Yea. You?"

"Perfect because I was with you."

_blush blush_."Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"What if I'm pregnant?"

"And if you are...? So what if you are..? You don't want to have my pups?" Inuyasha was beginning to panic.

"I do it's just..."

"Just...?"

"Naraku."

"So?"

"He'll use me to get to you guys cause I'm pregnant!"

"No he won't... cause I'll make sure you're safe... . You do trust me right?"

"Of course Inuyasha."

"We should be getting back."

"No breakfast?"

"There's always time for breakfast you know."

"How about another go at it then?"

"You sure Kagome?"

"Just come here and you'll see."

Inuyasha growled and went towards Kagome. (They're both still naked.)

"So ya sure?" He said with a growl.

"But last night you had all the fun... and I had all the pleasure... how about the other way around today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come in bed, lie on your back and you'll see."

"Ok." So he did what Kagome told him to... and was surprised to see Kagome went above him. Breasts in his face. "Kagome what are doing?"

"You'll see in sec." Kagome said in the sexiest voice she can. And after she said that she began licking his neck.

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry Inuyasha there's more to this." She said while nipping at his neck, then began down his muscles, then down to his penis. And began sucking on it, making Inuyasha pop a boner.

"Kagome!" He said in shock.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She said as she bit on his penis.

"I didn't think you'd do that. Don't worry Kags. And don't you dare stop!"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Sorry. Do you want me to call you Kags?"

"I don't mind. Inuyasha?"

"Yea Kags."

"I'm going to stop to take a shower."

"You said you weren't going to stop!"

"I know but I'll continue when I get come out ok?"

"How about I join you and..." He didn't need to finish cause the look in his eyes told all.

"Sure."

"And Kagome can I mark you? You know as my mate?"

"Whats that?"

"It's a bite mark on your neck.. it shows other demons your mine. I'll be gentle I promise."

"Ok."

With that he bit her neck making a mark.

**In The Shower.**

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think I'm pregnant?"

_sniff sniff_ "I dunno if you are but it smells like your going to be soon."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"**_Sooooo?_**"

"How about some shower sex?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't mind."

"Ya sure?" He asked with a grin.

"Yup."

"Ok,... your the boss." With that said he put his penis at her entrance and made another intrusion in Kagome, but this time a little faster.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmm _**Inuyasha... you better be fast and you better push h-h-h-hard. **_Mmmmmmmmmmm_** Inuyasha." After that Kagome kept on moaning his name... Inuyasha was quite pleased with that... but that only made his grin grow wider.

**With Sango And Miroku.**

"Sango last night was wonderful."(Sorry but I didn't write about them in ch.1 but ya they do it 2. Hope that helps out.)

"Yea." (I'll show part of it in a flashback k? k)

**FLASHBACK!**

"Miroku?" (This is after Shippo is out of the hut.)

"Yes Sango?"

"I love you."

"You... you do?"

"Yes,... do you love me back?"

"Of course my lovely Sango." With that said they kissed. Then Miroku began stripping Sango of her Kimono. Sango didn't mind cuz she began stripping him of his clothes.(What are his clothes called? Robes? I dunno xx.?)

Miroku put his penis by Sango's entrance and pushed in her slowly. When all the way in her he waited for her to say for him to keep going. When she told him he could, he began coming out of her then in again. Faster each time she nodded.

"**_Mmmmmmmmmmm _**Miroku..." Sango was moaning his name. Then he began to kiss her down her neck... and then to her breasts... . "**_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm _**Miroku that feels wonderful! And go faster! And h-h-h-harder! **_Mmmmmmmm!_**"

"That hard enough?"

"Harder and f...f...f...faster plez!"

"One speedy sex coming up!"

Yea I think you know what happens after that so yea continueing on with the story.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha spent their night?"

And as if on Q (U no wat I mean cuz I forget how spell it! I am such a baka!) Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut hand-in-hand.

(This conversation started an hour after Inuyasha and Kagome were in the shower.)

"Did we miss something last night?" They **_ALL_** asked in unison.

"You guys start first called it!" Sango yelled.

"**_COW! _**Fine me and Inuyasha you know did it." Kagome answered. And her face was crimson red.

"What's it?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"You know... _it!_" Kagome yelled as her face got redder.

"No we don't... so what is it?" Miroku asked faking his confusion.

"Alright we had sex! Ya happy now?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh... ok." Sango said.

"You guys?"

"Do you have to ask Kagome? You know what we did."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Kagome!"

"I honestly don't know."

"You cow!"

"Payback's a bitch!"

"We had sex Kagome... you happy I said it?" Sango asked with her face more red.

"Yup."

"So what are we going to do today? And where's Shippo?"

"With Kaede. Why?"

"Because what you did last night! Glad he didn't walk in on you two!"

"Yea we were lucky!"

"So? What's going to happen with Naraku and all. Like if they're both pregnant what's going to happen?"

"I dunno, one thing I'm sure Naraku ain't laying a finger on Kagome."

**END OF STORY! Kidding! Ch.3 coming soon. I want 15 reviews b4 I post up chppie 3 if u want chappie... giv me 15 reviews! o.o they each hav 2 b from different ppl... O.O**


	3. Naraku's Evil Sceme

**Something Special On Valentines Day!**

**Ch.2 Naraku's Evil Sceme**

All was well between the two happy couples that morning. But Shippo and Kaede thought this was weird. Miroku wasn't groping, so no sango yelling pervert and slapping Miroku - which was strange he always did at breakfast. And Kagome and Inuyasha weren't fighting so no floor boards were being broken by Kagome yelling sit, and having Inuyasha crash into the floor.

"What's going on? It's too quiet..." Shippo said to Kaede.

"I do not know child." Kaede said. "What is the matter? No yelling nor screaming today at breakfast?" Kaede asked the couples.

"Oh right you guys don't know the news eh?" Kagome said smiling.

"What news?" Shippo and Kaede said together.

"Well for starters, Miroku and I are together..." Sango said.

"And so are Inuyasha and I." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha making him blush.

"And Sango agreed to bare my child, and she is pregnant with him or her." Miroku said smirking.

"And Kagome is pregnant with my pups." Inuyasha said.

Shippo was shocked, since Kagome was sort of his mother now, that's means... "Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Shippo said. They all looked at him funny.

"What's wrong shippo?" Kagome asked going over to him and hugging him.

"Kagome, since you kind of adopted me..." Kagome nodded. "Then taht means.."

"I'm the brats adopted father?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess so Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Is there a problem...?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"No..." Inuyasha said hesitently (I didn't spell that right did I?).

"Good." Kagome said smiling. While shippo was screaming no why me? Why me?

"What's wrong with Inuyasha being your father Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He's mean to me!" Shippo said then pouted.

"Well don't worry Shippo Inuyasha won't be mean anymore, or else." Kagome said the last part in a more evil voice looking at Inuyasha. "Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was scared out of his wits. "Of course."

Kagome smiled. "Good now on with breakfast!" She said too cheery whiched freaked everyone out but, they all ate their breakfast peacefully!

**With Naraku**

"Naraku... why aren't you going to go after Kagome and Sango? That's Inuyasha's and Miroku's weakness'?" Hakudoshi stated.

"Oh I know that. But why only go after two people's weakness' when it can be four?" Naraku said smirking.

"How will it be four?" Hakudoshi asked curious.

"Once Kagome and Sango give birth, those children will be Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome's weakness'!" Naraku smirked.

"Ahhhh I get it... Smart Naraku." Hakudoshi said while smirking. But for once they didn't know that pnce of their own, was listenning to their conversation and thinking of a way to make it back fire on them...

**With Inuyasha and Co.**

Inuyasha and Kagome went for a so-called 'walk' by themsleves to the Sacred tree. While Sango and Miroku were just walking around the village thinking of what to do about Naraku and the search for the sacred jewel shards. Shippo was off playign with the village children and Kaede was gathering some herbs.

Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped into the Sacred tree with her by his side. Once on the branch Inuyasha began kissing her. Kagome had no problem with that but she had to talk to him first. She kind of pushed him away from her, and Inuyasha looked at her weird. "Inuyasha, we need to talk about a few things." Kagoem stated.

"Ok sure... What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with worry.

"What are you going to do about Kikyo?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Well what can I do? All that I can think of is to put her to rest. Get her ashes and burry them for Kaede, which will also mean all the souls that she has stolen will be able to crossover, and the part of your soul that she has will be returned to you, and you'll be stronger too." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked into her lap. "Yeah, but Inuyasha won't it be hard for you to kill her?"

"Well yeah, I love her, but Kagome... I love you more, and that's the onyl way to make you stop worrying about her messing us up. And she's also already dead, and she can't live on these lands for too long. Someone was going to put her to rest sooner later..."

"I bet you prefer later don't you?"

"No, becaus ethe longer she's alive the longer it hurts you Kagome..." Inuyasha said looking at her softly.

"Awwwww, you're so sweet Inuyasha!" She said hugging him then kissing him. He blushed.

"Any more questions?"

"Naraku."

"That's kind of a hard one. We'll just have to stay in the village here, and if he attacks, well Miroku and I will fight him off, you and Sango must stay away, and out of sight." Inuyasha said lookign at her softly. "Don't want either one of you two to get hurt."

"I was thinking why don't we all stay in my time until so..." Kagome said. "Besides in my time, it's alot better to give birth to a child." Kagoem said.

"How so?"

"Well in my time we have the technology to make sure the baby doesn't die while the mother is giving birth. And they have drugs that make it not hurt the woman so much..." Kagome said looking at him hoping he'll agree.

"but Sango and Miroku are not able to go down the well, and we can't just leave them here, I have to help Miroku fight Naraku!" Inuyasha said.

"Well we never tried getting to go to my time. Let's just try first and if we can't then we'll stay here... Please Inuyasha."

"Fine, let's go tell Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha said...

SO WHATCHA THINK BOUT DAT CHAPPIE:D????? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
